tvdinnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pop Star Magic Meals
Pop Star Magic Meals are a line of TV dinners for children, teenagers, and adults themed around all genres of singers, groups, actors, and actresses that were made by Kraft Foods. It is uncertain if it will ever hit the market. Meals * One Direction Macaroni & Cheese * Little Mix Cheese Pizza * Justin Bieber Chicken Nuggets * Selena Gomez Hot Dog * Fifth Harmony Pepperoni Pizza * Iggy Azalea Fish Sticks * Bruno Mars Fried Chicken * Ariana Grande Cheeseburger * Hailee Steinfeld Spaghetti & Meatballs * Adele Turkey & Dressing * Halsey Beef Taco Roll Ups * Maroon 5 Beef Ravioli * Taylor Swift Corn Dog Nuggets * Coldplay Popcorn Chicken * Becky G Chicken Strips * Katy Perry Chicken Sandwich * Demi Lovato BBQ Glazed Chicken * Take That Pancake Breakfast * Nicki Minaj Waffle Sticks * The Jonas Brothers Cheese Pizza Sticks * Charli XCX Beef Enchiladas * Jessie J Taco Salad * 5 Seconds of Summer Cheese Ravioli * The Chainsmokers Grilled Cheese * Imagine Dragons BBQ Pork Rib Bites * BLACKPINK Curry & Rice * Dua Lipa Sweet and Sour Chicken * Meghan Trainor Philadelphia Cheesesteak Submarine Sandwich * Ava Max Bacon Lettuce Tomato Sandwich * Cardi B Peanut Butter & Jelly * Rihanna French Toast Sticks * The Wanted Meatball Parmesan Submarine Sandwich * *NSYNC Sausage Pizza * Social House Grilled Chicken Platter * Big Time Rush Pepperoni Pizza Sticks * Miley Cyrus Hawaiian Pizza * Destiny's Child Chicago Deep Dish Cheese Pizza * The Pussycat Dolls Chicago Deep Dish Pepperoni Pizza * Emblem3 Sirloin Steak * Big Bang Baked Ziti * Midnight Red Mini Tacos * Union J Chicken and Cheese Quesadilla * CNCO Chicken Parmesan Sandwich * DNCE Lasagna * Marshmello Pork Chops * Shakira Chicken & Waffles * Madonna Cheese Pizza Strips * Camila Cabello Chicago Deep Dish Supreme Pizza * Lauren Jauregui Chicago Deep Dish Vegetable Pizza * Normani Plain Bagel and Cream Cheese * Ally Brooke Chicago Deep Dish Meat Pizza * Dinah Jane Chicago Deep Dish Sausage Pizza * Harry Styles Turkey Cheeseburger * Zayn Turkey Hot Dog * Niall Horan Supreme Pizza * Liam Payne Pepperoni & Sausage Pizza * Louis Tomlinson Meat Pizza * Perrie Edwards Buffalo Chicken Strips * Jesy Nelson Honey BBQ Chicken Strips * Jade Thirlwall Vegetable Pizza * Leigh-Anne Pinnock Mozzarella Sticks * Luke Hemmings Buffalo Chicken Nuggets * Calum Hood Fried Flounder & Chips * Ashton Irwin Buffalo Chicken Macaroni & Cheese * Michael Clifford Bacon Macaroni & Cheese * Beyoncé Chicago Deep Dish Hawaiian Pizza * Sia Chicago Deep Dish Mexican Pizza * TWICE Tempura * Justin Timberlake Mexican Pizza * U2 Honey BBQ Chicken Nuggets * Sistar Popcorn Shrimp * Girls' Generation Korean Styled BBQ Chicken * Bastille Buffalo Chicken Sandwich * Charlie Puth Honey BBQ Chicken Sandwich * Panic! at the Disco Roast Beef Sandwich * Sam Smith Pulled Pork Sandwich * Ed Sheeran Pulled Chicken Sandwich * Train Baby Back Ribs * Bebe Rexha Pizza Submarine Sandwich * Zendaya Boneless Buffalo Wings * Bella Thorne Buffalo Wings * Austin Mahone Fish Sandwich * Avril Lavigne Bacon, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Mariah Carey Sausage, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Kelly Clarkson Ham, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Penatonix Pork Roll, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Tori Kelly BBQ Rib Sandwich * Lana Del Rey Bacon Cheeseburger Pizza * The Spice Girls Buffalo Chicken Pizza * Goo Goo Dolls Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza * Drake Chicago Deep Dish Bacon Cheeseburger Pizza * The Jackson 5 Chicago Deep Dish Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza * Marina and the Diamonds Chicago Deep Dish Buffalo Chicken Pizza * Britney Spears Chili Cheese Hot Dog * The Black Eyed Peas Bacon Turkey Cheeseburger * The Script Bacon Cheeseburger * Will.i.am Hamburger * Anna Kendrick Bacon Burger * No Doubt Gourmet Turkey Salad * Christina Aguilera Bacon Turkey Burger * Michael Jackson Chicken Salad Submarine Sandwich * Lauren Daigle Tuna Fish Submarine Sandwich * Alicia Keys Chicken Strips Submarine Sandwich * Prince Buffalo Chicken Strips Submarine Sandwich * Jimmy Buffett Honey BBQ Chicken Strips Submarine Sandwich * Elton John Pizza Puffs * Green Day Pepperoni Pizza Strips * Jennifer Lopez Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Aerosmith Egg Salad Submarine Sandwich * Bruce Springsteen Chili Hot Dog * Carrie Underwood Cheese Hot Dog * Ellie Goulding Bacon Grilled Cheese * Tyga Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets * Kid Ink Buffalo Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets * Future Honey BBQ Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets * The Weeknd Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets * Glee Buffalo Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets * James Arthur Honey BBQ Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets * Miranda Lambert Chicken Caesar Salad * Florida-Georgia Line New York City Style Pepperoni Pizza Slice * Luke Bryan New York City Style Cheese Pizza Slice * Brendon Urie Tomato and Basil Grilled Cheese * Ryan Ross Peanut Butter & Strawberry Jam * Spencer Smith New York City Style Sausage Pizza Slice * Brent Wilson Popcorn Chicken Submarine Sandwich * Jon Walker New York City Style Hawaiian Pizza Slice * Dallon Weekes Onion Blossom Dinner * Selena Gomez and the Scene Loaded Baked Potato * A$AP Rocky Chicken Chimichangas * A$AP Ferg Taco Scoop Dinner * Gwen Stefani Turkey Burger * Smash Mouth Giant Chicken Legs * Foo Fighters Macaroni & Cheese Bites * Bowling for Soup Turkey Breast & Mashed Potatoes * Queen Bacon Macaroni & Cheese Bites * David Bowie Buffalo Chicken Macaroni & Cheese Bites * CLC Yakisoba Noodles * Red Hot Chili Peppers General Tso's Chicken * The Beatles White Cheese Pizza * Thomas Sanders White Pepperoni Pizza * Sean Paul Chicago Deep Dish White Cheese Pizza * Fetty Wap Chicago Deep Dish White Pepperoni Pizza * Avicii Kung Pao Chicken * Mac Miller Orange Chicken * Backstreet Boys New York City Style Supreme Pizza Slice * Flo Rida New York City Style Meat Pizza Slice * Kesha New York City Style Vegeatble Pizza Slice * Pitbull New York City Style Buffalo Chicken Pizza Slice * Foster the People New York City Style Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza Slice * Cher Lloyd Veggie Cheeseburger * Macklemore Veggie Burger * Victoria Monét Veggie Burger with Turkey Bacon * Maren Morris Veggie Cheeseburger with Turkey Bacon * Ty Dolla $ign Lobster Macaroni & Cheese * Childish Gambino Fried Flounder & Waffles * Madison Beer Chicken & Pancakes * Melanie Martinez Pigs in a Blanket * Faydee Pepperoni Pinwheels * Scorpions Chocolate Chip Pancake Breakfast * Crowded House Blueberry Pancake Breakfast * A-ha New York City Style White Pepperoni Pizza Slice * Toto New York City Style White Cheese Pizza Slice * Weezer Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * A Great Big World Hamburger & Onion Rings * Marian Hill Bacon Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * Bazzi Bacon Burger & Onion Rings * Diplo Cheese Stuffed Corn Dog Bites * Aurora Seafood Pizza * Girls Aloud Chicago Deep Dish Seafood Pizza * MercyMe Stuffed Crust Cheese Pizza * Elevation Worship Stuffed Crust Pepperoni Pizza * Mandisa French Toast Bites * Francesca Battiselli Fried Flounder & Pancakes * Newsboys Chicken Nuggets Sandwich * TobyMac Buffalo Chicken Nuggets Sandwich * Laura Story Honey BBQ Chicken Nuggets Sandwich * Casting Crowns New York City Style Seafood Pizza Slice * Matthew West Bacon Pizza * Hillsong United Chicago Deep Dish Bacon Pizza * Hillsong Worship Stuffed Crust Sausage Pizza * Avalon Stuffed Crust Hawaiian Pizza * Ryan Stevenson Stuffed Crust Meat Pizza * Brandon Heath Stuffed Crust Vegeatble Pizza * Danny Gokey Stuffed Crust Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza * Jeremy Camp Stuffed Crust Buffalo Chicken Pizza * Matt Maher Stuffed Crust Supreme Pizza * Nick Jonas Chocolate Chip Waffle Sticks * Joe Jonas Blueberry Waffle Sticks * Kevin Jonas Strawberry Cheesecake Pancake Breakfast * Julia Michaels Chicken Burger * The Beach Boys Chicken Burger & Onion Rings * Simon & Garfunkel Oreo Pancake Breakfast * Daya Teriyaki Chicken * Wham! Lobster Macaroni & Cheese Bites * Ne-Yo Spaghetti & Marniara * Robbie Williams Spaghetti & Meat Sauce * Camila Mendes BBQ Chicken Macaroni & Cheese * Emma Roberts BBQ Chicken Macaroni & Cheese Bites * Lizzo Impossible Burger * David Guetta Impossible Cheeseburger * The Wiggles Impossible Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * The Three Stooges Impossible Burger & Onion Rings * Jess Glynne Black Forest Ham Grilled Cheese * The Roots Macaroni & Cheese Grilled Cheese * Cashmere Cat Whole Wheat Grilled Cheese * Aretha Franklin Whole Wheat Bacon Grilled Cheese * Big Sean Whole Wheat Tomato and Basil Grilled Cheese * Nathan Skyes Whole Wheat Macaroni & Cheese Grilled Cheese * Audio Adrenaline Whole Wheat Black Forest Ham Grilled Cheese * Carrie Underwood Strawberry Waffle Sticks * Miranda Lambert Sausage Breakfast Sandwich * Elle King Sausage and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * The Cover Girls Buffalo Chicken Macaroni & Cheese Pot Pie * Pet Shop Boys Bacon Macaroni & Cheese Pot Pie * Usher Chicken Pot Pie * John Legend Meat Pot Pie * P!nk Mega Size Chicken Pot Pie * DJ Khaled Mega Size Buffalo Chicken Macaroni & Cheese Pot Pie * DJ Snake Mega Size Meat Pot Pie * The Boomtang Boys Mega Size Bacon Macaroni & Cheese Pot Pie * Brazilian Girls Cinnamon French Toast Sticks * Kid Rock Cinnamon French Toast Bites * Frankie Grande Extra Long Cheeseburger * Kelly Rowland Extra Long Fish Sandwich * Andy Grammer Extra Long Pulled Pork Sandwich * OneRepublic Extra Long Jalapeño Cheeseburger * Céline Dion Extra Long BBQ Cheeseburger * Bill Ray Cyrus Extra Long Philadelphia Cheeseburger * The Carpenters Extra Long Sriracha Cheeseburger * Kanye West Chicago Deep Dish Pepperoni & Sausage Pizza * Hannah Montana New York City Style Pepperoni & Sausage Pizza Slice * Emma Watson Stuffed Crust Pepperoni & Sausage Pizza Category:Children's Meals Category:Kraft Foods Category:Licensed meals Category:Teen Meals Category:Adult Meals